mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam
Microsoft Sam is the famous text to speech voice included with Windows 2000 and Windows XP. He is also included in the TTS Program Speakonia, and Balabolka, but his speech patterns differ from the Narrator version. Sam is a speech synthesizer provided for use with applications that use the Microsoft Speech API (SAPI). Sam is known for appearing in hundreds of YouTube videos in which he sings, read errors and signs, do voice-overs, play games, directs a logo, and do all sorts of similar activities, and yes, hating shorts. Early Life Microsoft Sam was actually a normal sentient program back in his early days. He was born in an early prototype of Windows 2000, and later he transferred to Speakonia, and again to Balabolka, where he met his friends, Mike and Mary. After hanging out for a while, Sam and Mary started to date, but the relationship did not last, and resulted in them breaking up. Sam was so depressed that he accidentally walked in front of a truck carrying ROFLcopter fuel, which damaged his right eye, and infected his speech processor, making him say the infamous "soi". Sam and his friends then decided it was time to move away from Speakonia, and ventured into the real world, and that's where they met Thunderbirds101, and many other Text-to-speech officers. They were warmly welcomed aboard the Interview With a YouTuber by Domingo0022, and their adventures began. Personality Sam's personality differs from TTS video maker to TTS video maker, but in general he is known to be very angry and violent, often seriously hurting and sometimes killing others for petty reasons in his rage. Other times, he just does it because he feels like it, such as when he can't read errors/signs/etc. and somebody else temporarily takes over. He will come back and murder this person and take back his place. He shows no remorse for doing this whatsoever, and somehow rarely gets in trouble for it. Alternate Universes See List of Microsoft Sam's AUs Misc. Adventures Aside from reading errors and signs, Microsoft Sam has done all sorts of strange wacky things, like watching videos and commenting on them. He has also been known to go on adventures with Microsoft Mike and Mary (as well as with Anna). He also takes on the Role of Coach in Pieboy6000's series, where Sam, Mike, Mary and Scotty Play L4D2. Also, in the kittykat29 universe, he fights Microsoft Frog alongside Clippy, Mike, Mary, Scotty, and eventually kittykat29 herself. M.U.G.E.N Incarnations ThunderBirds101's interpretation of Microsoft Sam has appeared in the M.U.G.E.N http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M.U.G.E.N universe. The character was originally released by an infamous mugen creator called ButthenIdied, who became notorious for his low quality characters on average. After late 2011, the character was found by Weegeeisgoingtokillm , who edited him to be made slightly better (Known as Microsoft Sam SP1 ) and is now known as the guy who made Microsoft Sam's M.U.G.E.N. character. Later, a user by the name of Jenngra505 made a private edit of Microsoft Sam that makes his character much much better. This version is known as Microsoft Sam SP2. Another was made by AngryNoahs, who also made a Davemadson Sam. These characters are pretty basic, but the regular version is very cheap. Famous Quotes *''I hate shorts, I would never wear shorts, I hate shorts, I will never wear shorts!'' *''What the hell?'' *''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASOISOISOISOISOI!'' (his laugh line) *''Hahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl!'' (his other laugh line) *''No Peelz here!'' *''SOI! (getting crotch kicked)'' *''YOOOOOOOOOU'RE FIRED!'' *''SCOTYYYYYYYYY!!" *''GODDAMNITSONOFABITCHPIECEOFSHITMOTHERFUCKINGASSHOLEFUCKFUCKFUCK! (his profanity line) *''Whatever if this skull thinks about giving me anymore trouble. I will give him a copy of Bendyournoodle's Greatest Unshmexy hits volume 69.'' *''Let's all go out for some frosted chocolate milkshakes... OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!'' *''Don't call me Sammy Boy!'' * You better shut up, you crazy lady. (Referring to Microsoft Mike.) * Go yank your cock through your ass, you fucking butt mongrel. * Err... hmm... oh god... err.... oh! I know. It was Scotty! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TRLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL SOI SOI SOI! * Kay-thanks-bye-moo. * 3 words. Modern Warfare 2. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! * God damn it Scotty! YOU brainless idiot, you crashed the car! * My fellow ROFLicans. This has been an really dark day even with this sucky virus. *''ASSWIPE!'' * Take it easy Sam... stay, cool. Uh oh, tantrum in 5,4,3,2,1.... * Only...one...thing...to...say... (before the spaz) :* Only...one...thing...to...respond...fully... :* Only...one...thing...to...to...to...to...to... * My Roficopter goes soi soi soi soi soi soi. * Oh crotch/sphincter/rectum/leprosy/diabetes/esophagus/diarrhea/gluteus maximus/scabies/straps/chokes/motown! * My WTFtrain goes WTF WTF WTF Chugga Chugga WTF WTF WTF Chugga Chugga WTF WTF WTF Chugga Chugga! List of Sam's vehicles * LOLtrain * Roflbus * Roflcopter * WTFtrain * Lollermanche * Steamloller * Lols-Royce See also *List of words Microsoft Sam can't say correctly *Concepts of Microsoft Sam The DAU Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Category:Text-to-speech voices Category:Male Category:"nkrs200 Characters" Category:Awesome Category:Internet Memes Category:Immortals Category:ROFL City Celebrities Category:Singers Category:Characters by davemadson Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:The AT Universe Category:The Koopa Bros's universe Category:Protagonists in The Koopa Bros's series Category:Pokemon Category:Earth 2.5 Category:Protagonists in Joshua Rocha's series